I'll Follow You
by HeadStuckInTheClouds
Summary: Éponine has loved Marius since she first laid eyes on him. When a girl from Éponine's past steals Marius' heart, will she feel the same? What's to happen to the little gamine? Will she finally have her chance at her love or will the revolution tear that chance apart forever?
1. I Know My Better Half Would Fade

**Author Note: Okay, I've recently become **_**very**_** obsessed with Les Misérables. At first, it began when I saw the movie. I can't even rant about it right now; it'll take me too long. Then, we had to read Victor Hugo's fabulous book for school. We've pretty much finished it, and it made me love Les Mis even more, if that's even possible! I realize there are significant differences between the book and movie. And please don't hate me for this, but this fan fic will be based more on the movie than the book. I tried and put some things from the book in this, but it has very little. I will have my own ideas, too. That's kind of the whole point of me writing this fan fic. **

**Characters will be from the movie, so Samantha Barks as Éponine, Eddie Redmayne as Marius and such.**

**I'm thinking this fic will be a two-shot. It would be way too long if it was only one chapter, but I might add a short ending chapter, as well.**

**This is in third person, so point of view will change, but it will mostly be from Éponine's point of view. I hope that makes sense.**

**Please enjoy and leave a review if you have anything to say about this. Constructive criticism is welcome. A review is a review and will make me happy no matter what. **

**Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant story of Les Misérables that an equally as brilliant man known as Victor Hugo came up with many years ago. If I did, I would have ruined it and everyone would hate me.**

_If I could find assurance, to leave you behind, I know my better half would fade._

_-I'll Follow You (Shinedown)_

Éponine wakes up with a groan from her now typical place on the hard, wet ground under the stone bridge. She was thrown out on the streets again by her own father last night for returning home late. The soreness of her body from the beating reminds her just how furious her father was, but Éponine also remembers the promise she made to herself many years ago. She swore she'd always keep _him_ safe, no matter the cost.

The sun was just barely rising, making the blues, purples and pinks blend together in the sky when Éponine decides to move from her place on the ground to travel the streets. She makes her way through the familiar paths on her own. She wants to give her father some space before she returns.

Éponine can't help the course her mind takes her while she waits for the rest of the people in the town to wake. She hums under her breath as she daydreams of a certain man with bright green eyes and brown freckles dusting his face. She remembers the passion in his eyes and voice as him and his friends talked of their little revolution last night. She knows their plan to win over _les misérables _will not work, but there was no way to convince this group of rich schoolboys or as they like to call themselves _Les Amis de l'ABC_. They are both stubborn and stupid. Their beliefs are good-natured, but they won't have the outcome they desire. The people have, and always will, live in fear.

There's a small tug on her heart when Éponine remembers the speech the handsome leader in the red vest gave at the Café Musain.

~~YESTERDAY~~

Éponine sat by herself at the back of the room watching the love of her life engaging passionately of the discussion at hand. She always tries to listen to the speeches the leader, Enjolras, Éponine remembers, gives, but her eyes and mind always wander to _him,_ Marius, the man she has been in love with for years now. This time was different, though. Two sentences were all it took for Éponine to give her undivided attention to the man in red.

"I have been informed that General Lamarque has fallen very ill. They say he won't make it past the end of the week," These were the sentences uttered by Enjolras that made Éponine pay attention. She knew how much the boys looked up to the General. He was the only man who cared about Éponine's class of people. If he were to perish, there would be no telling the horrors that will come upon the lower class.

The murmurs coming from the _Les Amis_ were ones of worry and excitement. They knew their time of uprising was approaching. As Enjolras continued his speech, their suspicions were confirmed.

"Listen up, tomorrow we will take action and rally the people in front of General Lamrque's house. This is the perfect time to act and we needn't waste it. At noon tomorrow we will meet. Wear our emblem in pride, and let's bring the people on our side!" Enjolras finished, his chest rising and falling from yelling; trying to regain oxygen into his lungs.

The boys of _Les Amis_ cheered in unison; their adrenaline from their excitement overpowering their fear of what is to come.

All Éponine could do was stand there in shock. Her eyes widened in fear and all she could think about was the welfare of Marius. She knew the outcome of this revolution, if she could even call it that, and it definitely did not end well for her love.

She looked through the crowd of schoolboys and spotted Marius having a drink and celebrating with his friends. Her breath started to get more labored as she continued to think of the image of her love lying on the pavement, soaked in his blood. And as if he could feel her eyes on him, Marius looks back and makes eye contact with Éponine, and she is momentarily paralyzed by the excitement showing in his eyes. He doesn't seem to notice her distress, and walks over to her with a large smile on his face and another drink in hand.

"_Bonjour_, Éponine. Please, come and join us in our celebration! You're missing out hiding in the corner all by yourself," Marius said with his hand outstretched towards her. She gladly accepts his offer and takes his hand. Éponine feels small shocks of pleasure throughout her body that make her shiver and she's almost certain Marius should be feeling this as well, but if it does happen for him, he is a master at hiding it.

Marius leads her to the rest of the _Les Amis_ and hands her the extra drink in his hand. "Please, _Monsieur. _You don't have to buy me a drink," Éponine tells him and pushes the bottle away. "Oh, 'Ponine, it's really no trouble at all," Marius reassures, placing the bottle back in Éponine's hands. She smiles when Marius uses her nickname. He's the only one to ever use it and that makes it special. She loves it. He came up with it on the day they first met, and it has stuck ever since.

Before she could take a small sip of the vile drink, one of Marius' friends snatches it up and takes a giant gulp, downing half the bottle in no time at all. Éponine looks up at the man with wide, fascinated eyes. Her smile widens as she recognizes Grantaire's messy black curls as the man who took her drink. Marius slaps him across the head with a glare towards his friend.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?!" Grantaire replies as he rubs the back of his head—a small pout darkening his features.

At this, Éponine busted out laughing. The look on Grantaire's face had Éponine doubled over in a fit of giggles. She had tears in her eyes by the time she was done. She looks up to see Marius chuckling as well.

For the rest of the night, Éponine had the time of her life. She forgot about the impending doom and had fun with Marius and his friends. Then, she remembered that she needed to be home and began to panic when she realized she was late. She left in a hurry after that. Only stopping to say goodbye to Marius, and sped out the door.

She feared all the way back to the Gorbeau House of what her father would do. She was already late; she could at least take her time.

She entered the apartment slowly, trying not to make a sound. But the house was old and the floor creaked as she tried to make her way to her shared room with Azelma. She quickly ran the rest of the way to her bed and lied down on the uncomfortable table her parents had made into her bed. Éponine checked to see if her sister was sleeping, and sure enough, Azelma's eyes her closed and her chest was slowly rising and falling.

Éponine hoped she hadn't woken her father, but faith was not on her side. Her name was roared by the voice of her father, waking 'Zelma from her slumber.

Éponine unwillingly walked the distance from her room to her father—Éponine became the master of putting up a façade from years of beatings, but behind it she was always afraid of her father's fist.

"Where the hell were you?" Thernardier asked menacingly. Éponine pursed her lips, refusing to answer. She couldn't get the _Les Amis_ into her mess. And she was sure if she told her father she was with the revolutionaries that he was going to do anything to rob and hurt them.

Her father was not patient with her tonight and his fists made contact with her skin, surely leaving marks in the morning. Over the years, Éponine has learned to take her beatings quietly. She no longer made a noise. She was quite proud when she first did it. It filled her with a swell of pride. Even now, she still feels strong.

Once Thernardier was done with her, he threw her out on the streets to fend for herself. This wasn't the first time her father had kicked her out for the night, so she went to her usual place under the bridge and got as comfortable as she could and fell asleep.

~~PRESENT~~

Éponine was still walking the streets when the clock tower struck noon. She knows where she needs to be and practically runs the whole way to General Lamrque's house.

She made it just in time. She went and stood with the crowd that was gathered near the _Les Amis_ and watched attempt to rally the people. She saw the fear and suspicion in almost every pair of eyes she looked in. The schoolboys tried so hard, but there was no use. The people have lived in fear for so long that it was hard to change. There was still a little sliver of hope that the people would rise during the very last moments, so this revolution would not fail.

Éponine's heart was being ripped out of her chest at she was reminded again that her love would die not knowing how she felt. Her eyes began to fill with tear, but she gritted her teeth to help keep them back. She will not show weakness. It was already terrible that he did not return her feelings, but she should at the very least tell him her feelings.

Then, an image of his face contorted into disgust and anger filled her mind. She knew there was no way to voice her feelings for fear of his reaction. There was no way for her to live without Marius in her life.

Before she knew it, the rallying was over and Marius was making his way over. She faked a smile as best as she could and it must have worked because Marius did not question it. She was slightly relieved, but there was that one small part of her that wishes he'd notice when she was upset.

"Good afternoon, 'Ponine. What did you think? Do you think they people will rise to our cause? I feel like we did an excellent job. I could just see the people absorbed by the possibility of a better future!" Marius began rambling—still full of pent up energy.

"I think you did a great job, _Monsieur_. The people did look very enthused," Éponine lied easily. A life on the streets could do that to the best of people. She knew it was wrong to lie to Marius like that, but she loved seeing the happy expression on his face. It cheered her spirits to see the smile he was giving her now.

"Éponine, what did I tell you about calling me that? We're friends and it makes me feel like an old man," Marius whined, but the smile remained on his face.

Éponine blushed. "I'm sorry, Marius. I know you don't like it, but it just comes out. I won't do it again, I promise," She replied, putting her hand between them to shake on their deal, but Marius leans in and wraps her small, boney frame in his strong arms and spins her around in a circle.

Éponine laughs as she's being spun, but all of a sudden Marius drops her back on her feet. She was about to pout, but then she noticed the look on his face. It's a face of a love-struck fool. A face Éponine has often been caught making at Marius by Grantaire or the other _Les Amis_.

She looks to where Marius is staring and sees the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She has long, thick golden hair and the biggest blue eyes. She looked much healthier than Éponine ever would. She could tell the girl came from a well-off family, but something about her seemed very familiar. Éponine could almost put her finger on it.

She looked back at Marius and saw he was practically drooling over this girl. His eyes followed every way she went, but the girl didn't even notice. She was too busy trailing after an older man with greying hair. Éponine thought it must have been her father.

Éponine's eyes trailed after the healthy girl, too. She saw the father stop at a crate across the street. The crate was none other than Thernardier's. Éponine sighed as her father tried to get the man for all his money.

Éponine had gone back to staring at the girl, and was hurt by the fact that _she_ could catch Marius' attention when she's been trying to do that for years. She was angry, and sad, and just wanted to run away, but she chooses not to because then she would have to explain to Marius why she ran off, and she did not wish to do that.

"You're the man that borrowed Cosette!" The scream of her father shook her from her reverie. The name of the girl even sounds familiar, but before she could figure it out she spots the familiar blue uniform of the policeman, Javert, headed straight for the commotion the old man and her father were bringing. Not matter how badly her father treated Éponine; she still had to warn him.

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" Éponine screams at the top of her lungs—pulling her father, the old man and even Marius out of their stupor. Her father and the old man are not fast enough, though, but when Javert turns toward her father, the old man and Cosette make a run for it. How odd.

She grabs Marius' hand and makes a run for it, as well. He still had the daydream-like expression on his face, but still managed to make his feet move.

Then she remembers everything.

"Cosette, now I remember. Cosette, how can it be? We were children together. Look what's become of me," She stopped abruptly as the realization hits—making Marius crash into her from behind as she remembered her childhood with the homely looking Cosette. Éponine remembers her well. That's the one thing Éponine regrets in her life. She should have never treated Cosette so badly.

Now, Marius gave her, her full attention. "Éponine, do you know that girl?" He asked, his eyes beginning to swim with hope. How could she say no to that face? She couldn't, and that made her angry. She wants to lie to him, but he's heard her anyway.

"What? You mean that bourgeois two-a-penny thing? She's just someone from my past," Éponine tries to attempt nonchalance, but fails miserably.

"Find her for me, please, Éponine? I beg of you!" His voice was so full of desperation. This is killing her inside.

She sighs. "Fine…" She tries so hard not to let her tears fall, but to no avail. Her pride is also wounded because she is forced to look down to hide her shame at being weak.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Éponine!" Marius picks her up and spins her around like before. Éponine's world is falling apart around her, but she still wipes her tears and manages a smile.

She would to anything for the man she loves; even if it means ripping her own heart out in the process. Not-so-very deep down, Éponine knew she could never have Marius. It was a fact she needs to accept. Maybe helping Cosette and Marius be together will help with that.

Marius finally puts her down, gives her a kiss on the cheek that makes the butterflies in her stomach explode, says his goodbyes, and quickly runs off. He's probably going to the Musian to tell his friends of the beautiful young blonde he's fallen in love with.

"I'll find her. There are lots of things I know. 'Ponine, she knows her way 'round." She tells no one. She's more trying to reassure herself than anything else.

Now, she has a job to do. She runs off into the night in search of a girl for the man she loves. Little does anyone know, the blonde thinks of another…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author Note: Whew, this took me all day. This was one of the longest chapters I've written. **

**I hope you guys like it. There will be more dialogue, I promise! And there will definitely be more drama. I'm sorry if this was boring, but it gets better. I'm going to cry while I'm writing the end, I know it.**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Trademark the Color Blue

**Author Note: Woo, second chapter! I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. I really didn't think it would be that good. **

**I'm surprised by all the people telling me that I've portrayed Éponine's emotions really well. It means so much to me. I've sort of put some of my characteristics into this, as well. I can sympathize with her, so I guess it's easy for me to write from her point of view.**

**I think this story might end up being three chapters with a possibility of a short epilogue. Tell me what you guys think about that. If you don't want the epilogue, then I won't write one. Please tell me your opinions!**

**I'm hoping this chapter isn't as boring as the last. I've really changed things up in this one. I'm sure you guys noticed from the last sentence of the first chapter. Was that a good cliffhanger? I really hope so! I'm not very good with them, but oh well.**

**On with the show, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Les Misérables. I'm just a girl behind a computer with a crazy imagination and a bruised ass. (Please, don't ask.)**

_You can have the money and the world, the angels and the pearls, even trademark the color blue._

_-I'll Follow You (Shinedown)_

Éponine was in utter misery walking the cold, dangerous streets by herself. She tries her best not to show her fear in front of hidden men in the darkness of the alleyways. Éponine knows the outcomes of what these men could do from personal experience. She cringes from thinking of the memories of grimy hands touching her in inappropriate places. If she had not learned to defend herself, she would have been taken, and possibly murdered, a very long time ago.

Éponine's feet lead her down alleyway after alleyway until she comes across a large iron gate with black bars; with an ominous looking house she can see through the bars. Éponine's curiosity gets the better of her and she goes to investigate. What she finds on the other makes her eyes widen.

She finds a certain blonde-haired beauty sitting alone on a stone bench outside, but what surprises her most are the wet tear tracks leftover on Cosette's porcelain cheeks. There's a parchment of paper crumpled into her hands. Éponine's heart twists slightly as the sight of the tears. They don't belong on a face such as Cosette's.

Éponine is surprised she feels any sympathy toward the blonde that is stealing her love away. She tries to shove the feelings down her throat to continue watching Cosette for a while longer. Maybe the question presenting itself in Éponine's mind will be answered.

For the next few moments, which seem to drag on for an eternity, so many possibilities run through Éponine's head, but she quickly realizes she needs to return to Marius with the information of the whereabouts of Cosette.

She turns her back to begin walking away, but not before she quietly hears a whispered, "Oh, how I miss you so, Apollo." Éponine almost thinks it's the wind playing tricks on her ears, but then she hears a loud sob and knows the whisper came from the little Lark.

Éponine's curiosity peaks, but she decides it's best to leave the grieving girl be and go on her own way.

As Éponine is on her way back to the Café Muslin—where there's no doubt Marius will be—anger quickly flashes itself in her mind at thinking herself an information girl to Marius. She feels as if her dignity has been taken away, but the look on her love's face when he begged Éponine to stalk the blonde was a face she could not turn her back on. She silently hates the way one boy—a schoolboy, no doubt—could make her do such things willingly.

Éponine finally makes her way back to the Musain and up the stairs where she hears another meeting of _Les Amis_. She can't help stopping to listen to what Enjolras has to say.

"Lamarque has been put into his eternal rest. This is the time we need to prepare for our rebellion! There's no doubt that we should wait any longer," The leader says loudly—full of confidence. He makes sure he eyes every one of his friends while he speaks. He even sees that Marius is finally listening after declaring his love to all of _Les Amis. _Enjolras keeps from mentally rolling his eyes at the mention of love. His only love shall be Patria and Patria only. He will not stop and rest until he either dies or makes his mark in history.

"On his funeral day, which will be in days' time, we will arise with our rebellion showing through our eyes! The sacred grave with which the General is laid to rest for all eternity will be where our barricade will lay. The time is now! Let us embrace the possibility of a new future! When we rise, the people will as well. They will come when we call! Who's with me?!" Enjolras finishes. His striking blue eyes filled with fire. His speech is answered with cheers from every schoolboy at the Musain.

Once everything had settled down, Éponine decided to make her appearance and waited by the door until she caught Marius' eyes. He came striding over. His already eager eyes from the speech became absolutely stunning and she found herself entranced by those beautiful green orbs that never seem to be full of sorrow.

Éponine wishes with all her heart this look was _only_ for her and his thoughts were _only_ on her, but apparently she makes wishes of impossible realities.

"Éponine, have you found her? Do you know where she lives?" Marius asks— laying his hands on her frail shoulders and shaking the gamine from her stupor of a life where the man she loves feels the same about _her_ and not the beautiful blonde girl from her past.

"Ah, yes, _Monsieur_. Would you like me to show you the way?" Éponine asks, a little too hopeful of him accepting her offer. Since when has she become so pathetic? It sickens her, but she tries not to let her hope shine through.

"Yes, that would be great, Éponine! You know how I am with directions," He answers eagerly. Éponine lets out a small sigh of relief for the fact that he seems oblivious to her emotions, but then a pain in her chest of sorts for the same reason. Éponine will never win, will she?

She ignores the pain and leads Marius out of the Musain without another word until they are walking the streets. Éponine drags her bare feet on the wet ground to slow her movements down, so it takes longer for them to reach their destination, but Marius has other ideas and tries to urge her to go faster.

"Are we almost there? I really cannot wait until I see my angel again. Didn't she look like an angel to you? Thank you so much for finding her for me! The Lord knows it would've taken me_ ages_ to find her! I think she might be the one. I have such strong feelings for her. I think it might be love," At these words, Éponine stops in her tracks. She had been dreading to hear these very words come from Marius' mouth. She physically had to clutch her chest in her hand to attempt to stop the internal pain coming from her heart. Tears started to well up in her chocolate brown eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her dirty hand.

Marius didn't seem to notice Éponine had stopped until she was a good fifty feet ahead of her. He realized he was no longer hearing the light patter of her footsteps through his rambling. He turned around and Éponine was standing in the middle of the pavement with her head facing downward toward the ground.

"Hey, Éponine, is everything all right?" Marius yelled out towards the heartbroken girl. When she didn't respond, Marius ran back towards her, but before he could make it to her, she wiped all traces of her tears and plastered a smile she hoped was convincing. She walked the rest of the way to meet him.

"Did you say something, Marius?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Yes, are you feeling all right?" Marius asked with true concern showing on his beautiful face and voice.

"Yes, I'm great actually! Let's get going now, shall we?" Éponine said, faking as much enthusiasm as she could. It seemed to work on Marius. He didn't suspect a thing anymore.

"After you, _Mademoiselle,"_ Marius gestured his hand in front so Éponine could lead the way to 55 Rue Plumet.

"Please, just Éponine. I am certainly no lady."

"As you wish."

After that awkward encounter, almost the rest of the walk there became eerily quiet. Éponine wished she could know what Marius was thinking. Maybe her acting didn't fool him after all. She began to get nervous. She did not want to explain to this man the feelings lurking in her heart from the moment she first saw him

But what if she did? What if she did tell the man she loved her hidden feelings? He seems to be the only one who doesn't know. Even her parents knew she'd fallen for "the rich, handsome schoolboy." She'd done everything she could to protect him from her parents, and fortunately, it was enough.

Would their friendship still be the same, even if he doesn't love Éponine back? She knew the answer even before she thought it. The answer would be no, of course. She's probably end the friendship right there and become the lonely girl from the streets, again. Well, people still thought that now, but then she'd truly be alone. She could never return to the Musain because _he_ would always be there. Éponine wouldn't be able to handle seeing him again knowing she'd lost him to another. It's best if she kept quiet.

Her horrible train of thought ended when Éponine recognized the black, iron bars coming into view. She nudged Marius' arm and pointed out in front where the house lay ahead.

"We're here," She said emotionlessly. Marius' face became one of excitement and happiness. It reminded Éponine of her youth when her family still owned the Inn and had a constant income. She remembers the same expression on her, Azelma's and little Gavroche's face on Christmas day when they got the presents they'd asked for.

Marius waited before approaching the gate to give Éponine one of the biggest hugs she's ever received. She could smell the rain and that smell that just_ was_ Marius on his vest. Before she was even close to done, Marius gently removed his long, strong arms from her boney frame.

"Thank you ever so much, Éponine! You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for, you know that? In my life, I don't think I'd ever felt this way about anyone, but _she's_ changed everything. I am forever in your debt. Anything you want, I will give," Marius said. He began to skip closer to the iron gate—leaving Éponine once again, behind.

"Do you know every word you say is like a knife repeatedly stabbing me, _Monsieur_? Do you even care how much they're affecting me right now?" Éponine whispers softly, so the man walking ahead of her has no chance of hearing.

Éponine was woken from her self-pitying by a gasp from Marius. She ran up to where he was standing to see what he did. And sure enough, there was the petite blonde sitting in the same position Éponine had seen her before. Luckily, Cosette had dried any leftover tears from before. She looked like a statue the great Michelangelo would have sculpted.

Marius took a step forward, and when he did, his foot stepped upon a twig and a loud snap broke the silence of the night.

Cosette was shaken from her own thoughts by the sound and now became as alert as ever. She stood from her stone bench and walked to the gate and looked around. She didn't seem to see Marius and Éponine

"Who's there?" She asked in a shaky voice toward the darkness. Marius seemed to take this as his cue to step shyly from the shadows to the gate in front of Cosette. She spotted him right away and opened her mouth as if to scream, but Marius shushed her right in time. Her eyes were still wide in panic, so he began to talk and reassure her that he was not a criminal.

"Hello, _Mademoiselle. _I haven't meant to frighten you. I came here to talk to you. Oh, heavens! I'm doing everything all wrong! My name is Marius Pontmercy. Do you mind if I ask yours?" Marius asked—clearly nervous and stumbling over his words.

"No, not at all, _Monsieur_. My name is Cosette. May I ask what you would like to talk about? Are you here to sell something?" Cosette asked innocently—clearly still confused as to what this strange man wants. Éponine just wants to gag at how sweet her voice is, but restrains from doing so. She does not want to expose herself. She still hides in the shadows, watching the couple get past their awkward first meeting.

"No, I am not. Oh, my, how do I even begin?" Marius starts, his face blushing as he looks to the ground. "I'm here to tell you how I fell in love with you when I first saw you this morning," He whispers—just barely enough for Cosette to hear him.

"Oh, dear! I do not know what to say. You mu—."

"Then please, don't say anything. I will explain it all," Marius interrupts Cosette. Marius doesn't seem to see the horrified expression on Cosette's face. He only sees her blush, which he takes as a sign of encouragement to continue.

"I know this is a terrible way to approach a lady of your beauty, but it was the only way. My heart sings for you. My world was lost until I found you. I've never felt this way about a woman before," Marius says quickly—out of breath from speaking so fast. He still does not completely see the expression on the poor girl's face.

"I—I'm so sorry, _Monsieur_, but I love another," Cosette stammers, unable to look Marius in the eye—her face becoming even more flushed from embarrassment. Marius' face looks to be utterly defeated. "He lives very far away, for now. I'm flattered that you feel this way, but I regret to tell you that I do not feel the same. I don't even remember seeing your face in a crowd today. I'm terribly sorry," Cosette finishes, finally able to look the poor man in the eyes. She can practically see his world tumbling down inside him.

Feeling sorry for the gentleman, she reaches through the bars of the gate to gently touch his shoulder. This seems to wake him, and he's finally able to mutter his apologies and turn around to begin to walk away.

"I can tell you're a great man, and I know you'll make a girl_ very_ happy!" Cosette calls after him, a small smile tugging up on her lips. Marius turns and gives his own interpretation of a smile, but feels as if he's failed miserably. He watches Cosette walk back into her house without another look back at the grieving man on the other side of the iron bars.

Éponine had heard the whole exchange and couldn't believe her ears. Cosette had turned_ him_ down?! She should be excited by this news, but she can't help the feeling of her heart tugging as she sees the defeated look on Marius' face. She knows exactly how that feels.

She ran up to meet him and gave him the biggest hug she could with her boney body. Marius could only gently wrap his arms around her in return.

"It's okay, Marius. You'll find another. Any woman would be lucky to have you," This is probably the most honest she has been with Marius and her feelings in ages. Éponine is truly speaking with her heart.

This surely brought Marius back from his thoughts, but not in a good way.

"Cosette is the only woman I want!" Marius snarls at Éponine. Her body stiffens as he continues. "I'd never felt this_ whole_ in my entire life. You don't understand what it feels like to love someone and they don't feel the same! I know her and I are _perfect_ for each other. We're made to be together. My world will never be the same. I hope I die at the barricade. I can't liv—,"

Marius' rant was cut off by a loud slapping noise from Éponine hitting him on the cheek. He could feel the burn on his face straight away. He was surprised to know just how strong the little _gamine_ was. He was positive that was going to leave its mark.

Éponine, however, was fuming in her spot in front of Marius, her hand raised again as if she were going to slap him again, but the hand stayed where it was for a few moments, then she let it fall limp at her side. She refused to speak. Her dark eyes held nothing but fire in them.

Wha—what the _hell_ was that for?!" Marius yelled, his voice echoing off the alleyways.

"I did it because you're being such an imbecile! You really have no idea, do you? I've_ loved_ _you_ since the first time I laid eyes on you. Don't you dare tell me I don't know what it feels like to have feelings for someone and they not return them! I've been going through this for _years_ and everyone but you has figured it out!"

Éponine's eyes widened as she realized she's just confessed her true feelings. She clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything more. She waited to see Marius's reaction, and a reaction she saw.

His eyes bugged out from his head and his mouth hung open loosely from shock. He didn't say anything to her, which upset her greatly. She waited a few more moments, and then decided she's waited long enough.

"Please, just stay away from me, _Monsieur_. I'm very angry and now I've embarrassed myself," Éponine managed to mumble out before she turns on her naked heal to run way, but before she was out of reach, Marius gently grabbed her by the wrist to pull her back. And before she knew what was going on, his hand quickly cupped her face and smashed their lips together in a kiss that could last forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author Note: Well, what did you guys think? I've worked practically all day on this because I had a snow day. I wasn't going to update until this weekend, but I had nothing better to do.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST**_** FIVE**_** REVIEWS, I WON'T UPDATE. IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT. NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE IT GETS GOOD!**

**I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I try my hardest, but sometimes there are still mess-ups. Please bear with me.**

**Next update should be this weekend, then. Tell me your thoughts about my above author note.**

**REVIEW MY LOVLIES. **


End file.
